Junkyard Boy
by Tiye Nicholas
Summary: Hey I'm gonna try this Slash Tony/Gubbs. I'm not making any promises.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs Pov

"Grab your gear," I told my team. Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and followed me to the elevator. "Where are we headed?" Ziva asked. "Junkyard, got a dead navy officer." I replied. She nodded as we stepped into the elevator. "McGee call Ducky and tell him to meet us there." McGee nodded. Donald Mallard was the medical examiner at NCIS.

"Dr. Mallard," Ducky answered.

"Hey it's me," Tim said into the phone.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Dead navy officer at a junkyard." He replied.

Tim gave him the address and hung up.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The team arrived at the junkyard and immediately I gave out instructions. "McGee bag and tag, Ziver sketch and shoot." The two agents nodded and went away. I went over to the body and looked at it. I sighed in pure hate at whoever did this. Killing someone was cruel and sick. But as I was thinking I continued to stay cautious of my surroundings. Good thing too or I wouldnt have saw someone move under a pile of junk near McGee.

"McGee!" I called. The said agent looked up. "Ziva with me." I whispered while I took out my gun. Ziva follwed and McGee was about to but I quickly shook my head. McGee stood frozen. "There's someone under that pile of junk by McGee." I whispered to Ziva. "Then McGee should take him out yes?" "Not if the guys armed. He might hurt McGee." Ziva nodded as we moved closer.

They were right in front of the pile when I counted down to one on my fingers. Once I reached one I threw the top of the pile off to the side only to reveal a man cowarding underneath. His clothes were raggedy and his hair was covered in dirt.

"Slowly raise your hands above your head," Ziva commanded. The man slowly rolled over but didn't raise his hands above his head. That's when I saw a pair of beautiful green eyes starIng up at me.

He looked frightened. I scaned his clothes and didn't see any blood. There was no way he could have killed the navy officer. I placed my gun back in its holster. I motioned for Ziva to do the same and she did. The man never took his eyes off me. I kneeled down and looked at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked trying not to frighten him. He studied me then said, "Tony." I nodded and then asked, "Did you see what happened here?" Tony shrugged. I nodded and looked at ziva. "Go get ducky." She nodded and left. "McGee go get a blanket." Then he left. Tony and I were left alone. I took that time to study him.

His body was lean and his thorn clothes hugged his body. His stomach was slightly showing. That's when I was saw that his shorts were baggy and I found myself slightly disappointed. I don't know why but I was. Why couldn't his shorts hug his body like his shirt did. I looked up at his eyes and saw him slightly blushing. For some reason I liked his blush. "Jethro, what seems to be the...ah." Ducky said. As ducky came forward tony scooted back.

"I'm not going to hurt you lad."

Ton just stared fearfully at the elderly man.

"What's his name Jethro?"

"Tony," I said. Ducky looked at me and I swear something flashed across his face.

"Well Tony I can assure you that I won't hurt you." Ducky said to Tony.

Ducky tried to come towards tony again and this time tony let him.

The whole time ducky was checking him he never let his beautiful green eyes leave me. I stared back and found myself trapped inside those amazing green orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's Pov

The elderly man said I was good to go then he left then the two people left and I was just alone with the silver haired man. His vibrant blue eyes looked over me, at my clothes. I again felt the heat rush to my face. His blue eyes found my face eventually and that's when he spoke.

"Hey," he said. I looked up. He held out his hand and I stared at it. Could I trust him? My brain was saying be cautious but one look in those blue eyes my worries went away. There was something about those eyes that made me feel safe.

As if sensing my hesitation he said, "I just wanna help. Besides it's about to rain and you don't want to be caught in it." I looked at his hand again then behind him where his two friends were standing. He followed my gaze and said, "Don't worry about them." The silver man with beautiful blue eyes voice was soft. I looked back at him and saw him staring at me.

He held out his hand again and this time I took it.

He helped me stand up and I saw his eyes look over my body. I looked down and saw my shorts were sagging and showing my v. I looked at him and he motioned his head towards a government official car.

The man pulled me towards the car and called over how shoulder to the agents. "Ziva, McGee lets go!" The two agents rushed to catch up. I saw the female agent whisper something to the other and they both smiled.

"Hey," the man spoke to me. I turned and looked at the man. "You gonna get in?" He asked. I looked at the car in hesitation. The two agents got in the back seat and smirked at the silver haired man knowingly. The man in return glared at them. "Guess your sitting up front next to me." He said. I nodded slowly and slid in. He closed the door and got in the drivers side.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS

The drive was silent except for the two in the back who were whispering back and forth. The silver haired man kept glancing at me. "What's their names?" I whispered to the man next to me. He looked in the rearview mirror. "Ziva David and Timothy McGee." The man spoke. I nodded.

"Hey, did you see anything back at the junkyard?" He asked. I looked away and shrugged. "I need to know if you saw anything." "Why?" I asked quietly. "Because a navy guy was murdered back there and I got a case to solve." He said as if it was obvious. The voices in the back stopped and then continued.

"Well if you won't tell me if you saw anything then can you tell me why you were in the junkyard? And why you look like you haven't bathed in a couple of days."

My face heated up immediately. I looked down at my clothes and my skin that had dirt on it. "Cause the salvation army isnt open and neither are the other homeless shelters around here. And to answer your question, I live in the junkyard."

That's when the car grew quiet. We pulled up to a building with a gate surrounding it. The place had a big sign on it that said, "N.C.I.S." "What is this place?" I asked. "We work here." As we got out of the car I spoke loudly, "Hey you never told me your name." The man looks at me and said, "Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Then he started towards the building.

Gibbs. Blue eyed Gibbs, I thought. I followed them into the building and ziva and McGee went their way as Gibbs took me down to a place where loud music could be heard. We walked in and Gibbs turned off the music. Then a gothic female turned. "Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hey Abbs. Listen can you watch him until I get ready to leave?" "Sure," she. Before the girl Abbs spoke again Gibbs left. "Well I guess it's just you and me."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Later we ended up at Gibbs house and I was currently in the living room watching crappy tv when Gibbs walked in.

I looked up and found myself staring as water ran down his bare chest and dripped onto the white towel that was wrapped around his waist. For some reason I envyed that water as it touched his skin.

Before I could stop myself I was standing and tracing the water trail with my finger. I was touching his chest.

"Tony-"

I cut him off by slamming my lips to him. I barely knew the guy but I couldn't help myself. Something about those blue eyes made me lose all my senses and react on pure nature.

Before I could go any further Gibbs pushed me away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so this chapter is gonna suck cause I have no idea how males do...stuff * blushing*

Gibbs Pov

I pushed Tony way before he could go any further. I looked at him and said, "What are you doing?" "S...sorry, I couldn't help it. S...sorry." he stammered. "Sorry," he repeated over and over. I looked into those green eyes and saw fear. That immediately softened my heart. "Stop apologizing, it's a sign of weakness." I said and I realized that probably wasn't the right thing to say. Another layer of hurt flashed across his face as I said that. Instead of responding he nodded.

"This is strictly professional." I said softly to him. He nodded and I handed him a towel that was in my hand. "Bathrooms upstairs on your left." I told him. He nodded and left. I put some clothes on and went to sit down on the sofa and wait for him. I closed my eyes and sighed at the feeling of the younger man's lips on mine.

"Gibbs?" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Tony with a towel wrapped around his waist standing in the door way unsure on if he should enter. I watched water run down his chest and then up at his eyes. "Yeah?" I asked as I looked at the time to see how much had passed.

"Um...I don't have any clothes." He said while flushing. "And the clothes I did have you said you were going to burn them." I almost chuckled as he frowned. I stood and told him to follow me. I lead him upstairs to my room to get him some clothes. After getting the clothes I turned to see Tony 're-wrapping the towel around his waist.

"These should hold you until tomorrow. " I said. He nodded and looked down at the ground. I watched as some water ran down his chest. I grew hard as the water stopped ontop of his right nipple. I looked at Tony and walked towards him. I dropped the clothes and pushed him on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him with a kiss.

I pulled away and found the water that was rested on his nipple and I licked it off. I heard Tony make a sound of pleasure. I smiled and did it again. He made the same noise.

Then he looked at me and said, "What happened to strictly professional?" He started smirking and he looked at me. "Oh well, they would dream of firing me." I said with a smirk of my own. He laughed and I went back to kissing his. His penis brushed against my leg and he whined. "Gibbs no fair." I laughed and brushed my leg against his penis as he whined again.

"Don't whine," I said in a firm but playful manner. Tony pouted playfully. I kissed his bottom lip and traveled down his body. As I kissed him I whispered, "If you be good, then I won't tease you." "I didn't do anything wrong," he moaned as my hand ran down his stomach and on to the towel that was slightly denying me access. I gently took the towel off and stared at his beautiful body.

"Are you going to sit there and stared or are you going to do something about it." Tony asked. Gibbs looks him and smiled brightly. "Don't worry about that just relax." He nodded. I went back to staring and tony started to squirm. He reached over and took my hand then started places it on his penis.

"Impatient?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Gibbs?" He called. I looked but he wasnt talking.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted. At that moment my eyes popped open. I looked around and saw I was still the living room and Tony was fully dress.

It was just a dream. DAMN DREAMING!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:ok so I'm mortified that I got some things wrong in the last chapter so...yeah sorry.

The next day Gibbs brought Tony to ncis. Ziva and McGee were at their desk when the elevator opened revealing their boss and a freshly clean Tony. "Hey boss." The agents greeted. Gibbs gave his usual greeting. "Tony," they greeted cautiously. Tony gave a small wave. Everything was silent seeing as they were the only ones there.

"Ziva, run these down to Abby." Gibbs said while holding up a bag full of Tony's dirty clothes from the junkyard. Tony sad them and frowned. "Hey, those are mine." Ziva froze along with McGee. The only one who didn't freeze was Gibbs as he looked at the man standing. "Yeah they are."

"You said you were going to burn them." Tony said accusingly. "Yeah I did." Ziva watched the exchange with intersest. "If your not going to burn my clothes then I want them back." Gibbs shook his head and said, "Nope, there evidence. But if you want something to do you can explain what you were doing the junkyard."

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to take the clothes. "Don't touch my clothes." Tony said sharply. Ziva again froze. Gibbs looked at the man suspiciously. "Why not?" Gibbs asked. "Cause I said so, there my clothes anyway." "You sure that's the reason?" Gibbs continued, "Is it because we'll find something on them that involves you in the case?" Gibbs challenged. Tony didn't respond.

"Tony?" Gibbs called not excepting the silence. "No, you just haven't told me who Abby is and I take great pride in my clothes." Tony said quietly. Gibbs softened at that. "Take great pride in a washing machine and dryer?" Ziva mumbled low enough that no-one could hear.

"Well then let's go and introduce you." Gibbs said softly causing the two lower ranked agents to look at each other with recognition. Gibbs stood and escorted tony to the elevator.

Once they were safely inside Ziva spoke. "Gibbs and Tony, " was all she said. "No, Gibbs isn't like that...is he?" McGee said. "Well it only makes sense." Ziva said. "No way," McGee said.

"Whatever Gibbs doesn't fool me. I'm calling Abby." McGee rolled his eyes and mumbled something about women and gossiping. Ziva ignored him and continued her call.

Tony and Gibbs stood in the elevator and waited for the doors to open when Gibbs reached over and hit the emergency brake switch. Tony looked at him in alarm.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gibbs asked. Tony frowned. "What are you taking about?" Tony questioned. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "At the junkyard and with the clothes." The younger man remained quiet. Gibbs studied him when it dawned on him. "You saw something didn't you?" "I thought we were going to meet Abby," Tony said quickly.

"We are but if you saw something then you need to tell me." Tony looked down and still didn't speak a word. Gibbs walked towards him and tony backed up until his back was against the wall. Being this close to the man made the marine go hard immediately.

Gibbs fought to control his breathing as he stared into the green eyes. "Tony what did you see?" Gibbs asked. Tony licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I Want to go meet Abby," tony stated stubbornly. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man he moved away. "Fine but you don't fool me Tony. I know you saw something and I'm going to find out what it was."

Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch.

Abby waited enthusiastically after getting a phone call from Ziva saying that here silver fox might have a...friend you could say. Then finally Gibbs came through the door with a man who had brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin.

"Hey abs." Gibbs greeted. "Hi bossman." Gibbs pointed at the man and said, "This is tony, tony this is Abby. Now that you two met she can check your clothes. And you can tell me what you were doing in the junkyard." Tony glared at Gibbs and turned to Abby. He smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you." "Same," Abby replied.

"Now abs I need you to check these." Gibbs handed her the clothes and turned to Tony, "Head to the elevator." Tony rolled his eyes and walked away while mumbling something about not being a dog.

Gibbs was about to walk away when Abby stopped him. "Hey Gibbs, you like him?" "I don't know what your talking about Abby." She just smirked. "You don't fool me Gibbs." Gibbs just walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs and Tony was all the Gibbs team could talk about. Even Palmer was talking about it...with McGee, ziva, and Abby but still talking about it non the less. Only person who wasn't talking about it was Ducky. So that's why Palmer was upstairs with Abby and Gibbs and Ducky were down in autopsy. "So jethro would kindly explain to me what's going on with you and young Anthony?" Gibbs looked at the old man. "I'm not sure what your talking about." "Well something's going on because that's all the team is talking about. They seem to think that you are attracted to young Anthony."

With a sigh Gibbs replied, "Ducky not you too." Ducky watched him in silence. "I swear ducky nothing is going on." Ducky nodded and said, "Then why do you look flushed." Gibbs face got red. "I got to go duck I have a case to solve." "Alright jethro but avoiding it will not help matter. Especially when Anthony is a key part to your investigation." Gibbs nodded and continued his journey to the bullpen.

Tony was sitting at agent Gibbs desk waiting for him to come back. "So Tony, where are you staying?" Ziva asked. "With agent Gibbs in his guest room." That made the two agents look at each other. "That's only cause I was living at the junkyard and agent Gibbs said I can't go back there. Mainly while I'm wearing his shirt." Ziva nodded in understatement. "Do you guys do anything for fun?" Ziva asked and McGee started coughing. "Gibbs sands his boat and drinks beers." Tony said. Ziva continued, "That's all? Nothing else?"

Suddenly a pain erupted in the back of Zivas head. Gibbs walked around and headed for her desk. "Back to work David." McGee sent Ziva a message on the computer saying that he tried to warn her. Ziva glared at him and went back to work.

Tony looked at the silver haired agent and said,"Hi." Gibbs nodded and looked at him...well studied him. "What?" Tony asked. "I didn't say anything." Gibbs said simply. "Gibbs if you stare at someone like that their going to think you want something." Tony explained. "Are you going to tell me anytime soon or am I going to have to guess?" Tony frowned in confusion. "What we're you doing in the junkyard?" Tony stayed quiet. "Look Tony if you saw something you need to tell me. And on top if that you need to tell me why you were in a junkyard hiding under some trash."

"Are you always this presitant?" Tony asked. "Stop trying to change the subject and answer my question." "You should smile more. That's probably why nobody likes you...cause you don't smile." Ziva and McGee resisted the urge to laugh. "Tony." Gibbs said in more of a warning. Tony rolled his eyes. Then Gibbs said, "If you can't tell me what you were doing in that junkyard then I'm going to have to arrest you." Ziva and McGee looked up at that. Tony looked shocked. "Why?" He asked. "For withholding information in a criminal investigation." "I told you I didn't see anything." Tony argued.

"And I told you that I don't believe you. Plus your not telling me anything." "That doesn't give you the right to lock me up!" "Well, your the only person who was found at the crime scene besides the responding officers." "I didn't have any blood or anything on me." "You could have switched your clothes. Lord knows those shorts didn't fit you. And the shirt too. You could see everything they were so tight," Gibbs said. Tony froze and smirked, "How would you know how tight my clothes were?"

Gibbs froze realizing what he just said. Tony stood there still smirking. "You were looking at me weren't you." Tony asked. Gibbs didn't respond. Tony leaned in close to Gibbs and asked, "Like what you see?" His voice was in a whisper but the two junior agent still heard. "I though we were going to keep This strictly professional?" Gibbs hissed in a very low tone that the other two agents strained to hear.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back. "You want to know why I was in the junkyard fine I'll tell you." Gibbs looked suprised at that but quickly hid it again. "Alright start talking." Gibbs said. Tony looked down at his lap and sighed. He remained quiet so Gibbs said, "Tony what were you doing in the junkyard?" Tony swallowed hard the said, "I live there. I have since I was 18." Silence filled the air. Nobody talked the only sound that was made was their breathing. Tony couldn't bear to look Gibbs in his eyes.

"Why were you living in the junkyard?" Gibbs questioned. "My dad disowned me and sent me to a school (wasn't sure if it was military academy) I graduated from there and was sent back to him but I was 17 about to turn 18. My birthday was in a couple of days. When my birthday came my dad gave me his birthday present around 6 in the morning. He woke me up and kicked me out of the house. I tried to take my clothes but he said that I didn't enter his house owning clothes so I was to leave not owning any clothes. Except the clothes on my back."

Tony continued, "So I went and started walking. I hitched a rise to Baltimore and started walking again. Then I hitched a ride to D.C. that's when I saw Al. He showed me the junkyard and said that I could stay there until I got on my feet. Then he left but I never saw him again. Not until yesterday at the junkyard." Nobody said anything. McGee was surprised, Ziva was well Ziva, Gibbs on the other hand had many emotions running through him. Anger at tonys bastard father for kicking him out and sad because tony ended up living in a junkyard.

Despite all of that Gibbs pushed those feelings aside and asked, "Did you see who killed the man in the junkyard?" Tony hesitated then nodded. "Who?" No answer. Gibbs kneeled down and looked tony in the eye. "Tony I need you to tell me." Gibbs voice was soft and gentel. "I can't." "Why?" "Because I promised I wouldn't tell." Tony said. "I'm trying to solve a murder here. This man's family needs answers and closure. I can't give it to them if you don't tell me who killed the man." Tony shook his head and said, "No Agent Gibbs." Tonys voice was firm.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of tony he decided there was only one way to get the information out of tony. He was going to have to break his rule about strictly professional.


	6. AN

Ok I'm taking a break from this...I need to recover from all these negative people who feel the need to pm me and comment on my writing. First of all there is a such thing a friendly critiques try learning them. I might finish this story but that's a BIG might.


	7. Chapter 6

Tony and Gibbs went back to Gibbs house that night and you would be stupid if you couldn't tell there was tension between the two men. Tony sat in the passenger seat glaring at the window while Gibbs eyes remained firmly on the road. Upon reaching the house both men entered silently.

"Tony, we need to talk." Gibbs said finally. Tony looked at the older man and said, "There's nothing to talk about ." Gibbs raised an eyebrow and replied,"Yes there is." Tony rolled his eyes and turned to leave but Gibbs grabbed his wrist and spun him around so they were chest to chest. Then Gibbs whispered low in the younger man's ear," I want you so bad." Gibbs husky voice sent shivers down tonys spine. Tony licked his lips and said," What about strictly professional?"

"I'm not working right now." Gibbs explained as he kissed tonys neck. "Follow me," and Tony did just that. The men ended up in Gibbs room on the bed. Gibbs smashed his lips to Tonys hungryly and one thing led to another.

An hour later

Both men collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. As they laid side by side many thoughts ran through their minds.

Tonys mind: Damn that was amazing. I wonder why he had such a change of heart. Either way I'm not complaining.

Gibbs mind: As amazingly awesome as that was ask him. You only did it for the case so you can get information. Nothing more. Don't let your feelings get in the way.

But just as Gibbs was deciding not to his mouth got the better of him. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember at ncis when told the team that you lived in the junkyard?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember telling us about Al?"

Tony nodded still to tired to realize what was going on. "Did Al kill that man?" Tony froze as it slowly started to sink in. He rolled over and looked at the agent beside him. "Why?" Gibbs saw the gaurded expression on the younger man's face.

"I was just wondering. Forget about it." Tony shook his head slowly and Gibbs realized it was too late.

"Y...you only had sex with me to get information."

"No-"

"Yes you did! You figured that when we were finished that you could wiggle the info out of me!"

"Tony-" Gibbs started.

"No! How could I have been so stupid? Your not interested in me you were just using me!" Tony shouted accusingly.

"Tony listen-"

"No you listen you stupid worthless piece of shit. I'm not so person you do it with just to get your info. I'm a fucking person." With that Tony got up and grabbed his clothes.

"Tony where are you going?"

"None of your damn business. Oh and just for the record if you would have waited about two more minutes I wouldn't have been to tired to realize what you were doing." With that Tony got dressed and left slamming the door behind him.

Gibbs sat in the bed and stared at the spot Tony had just been. Something fell over him and engulfed him. It suffocated him. It was: Guilt.


	8. Chapter 7

Gibbs went to work the next day in a bad mood. Not only were they no closer to figuring out this case but guilt still hung on him like your skin. Tony wasn't anywhere and couldn't be found. Gibbs went by the junkyard but he wasn't there. Gibbs didn't know where to look next.

"Hey boss." McGee greeted. Gibbs gave his usual gruff greeting. Ziva sensing something wad wrong asked, "What's wrong Gibbs?" "Why does something have to be wrong?" Gibbs asked sourly. Deciding not to push it the two agents kept their mouth shut. "Anything on this Al guy?" Gibbs asked to no-one in particular. "No we don't really have a last name or if Al's his real name." Ziva explained. "We could probably ask Tony if Al had a last name."

Gibbs glared at her. "No we can't ask Tony for three reasons. 1. He's not here 2. I don't know where the hell he went and 3. He won't tell us even if he was here!" At that point Gibbs was close to shouting. Other agents looked over but quickly turned away at the sight of the glaring agent. Ziva and McGee shared a worried glance. "Did you want me to put out a BOLO boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs glared at the young man who quickly turned to his computer. Ziva looked at her boss and said, "Abby wanted to see you when you got in." Gibbs didn't respond he just stood and left. "What was that all about?" McGee asked. Ziva shrugged.

Gibbs walked into Abbys lab and saw the goth glaring at him. "What you got abs?" "Hopefully a nice good kick up your ass!" Abby snapped. Gibbs stared at her in shock. "Are you ok?" "No I'm not. I was driving home after leaving Zivas house and I see Tony walking on the side of the road. So I picked him up and took him back to my place. I asked him what's wrong cause last time I saw him he was with you and I was worried. He told me what happened." Gibbs groaned inwardly. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you should be ashamed of your self!" Abby yelled.

"Abby-" "Don't you Abby me. That was wrong. You better apologize." Gibbs wrapped his arms around the goth and said, "I will, but I don't know where he is. He left last night and I haven't seen him since. I looked for him this morning but couldn't find him." Abby hesitated then pointed towards the back of her lab. "Hes back there." "Thank you Abby," Gibbs said then he kissed her cheek. As Gibbs walked back guilt slammed into him again. The door opened and revealed Tony sitting on the floor under a table.

"Hey," Gibbs called causing Tony to look up. At the sight of Gibbs the green eyes grew hard and cold. "You alright?" Gibbs asked. Tony didn't respond. Gibbs sighed and said, "Look I know your pissed off at me but can we at least talk?" Tony didn't respond. "Will you at least come out?" To that Tony shook his head no. Gibbs sighed and then asked, "Well can I come under?"

"Hell no!" Tony said furiously.

Well at least I got response out of him, Gibbs thought. "Well, I guess you could just listen. Look, I'm sorry about the last night. I know what I did was wrong but I honestly didn't see any other way to get you talking."

"So you treat me like I'm a toy!" Tony shouted.

"Please keep your voice down," Gibbs advised.

"Why should I, you can have sex with people so they give you information on a case. Wait a minute, how many times have you done that?"

"This was the only-"

"How many people have you screwed in order to get info?"

"Made them feel special only to reveal that you boned them for the case."

"I didn't have a choice, you weren't talking and I knew you liked me so i-"

"Used that to your advantage! You're sick Gibbs you need help." Tony said as he stormed out of the lab past Abby and out of the building.


	9. Chapter 8

The tension between Gibbs and Tony was almost suffocating. Neither talked and the three agents were the stuck in the middle like right now. They were all in Abby's lab and Abby just revealed some new information and Gibbs was trying to get Als last name.

"McGee tell Agent Gibbs to leave me alone." Tony said.

"Boss, Tony said leave him alone." McGee repeated as he rolled his eyes.

"Tony I really don't have time for this, I'm trying to solve an investigation. I need the mans last name." Gibbs said completely ignoring McGee.

"McGee, would you be so kind and tell Agent Gibbs to suck my dick- oh wait he already did that." McGee started to squirm and Kate and Ziva exchanged looks with Abby.

"Um...Boss Tony said-"

"I can hear him McGee, I'm pissed off not deaf."

"You seriously let him talk to you like that?" Tony asked McGee. McGee was going to respond but Kate gave him a warning look. Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony in exasperation.

"Look whatever is going on has nothing to do with this case, which I need to solve. I'm already doing you a favor by not locking you up for obstruct-"

"Lock me up then, I don't care, I'd rather be locked up then help you."

Gibbs face didn't show it but those words cut through him like a knife. Okay, yes it was wrong to have sex with him just to get information about an active case but that's not the only reason. Truthfully Gibbs likes Tony...a lot. Yeah I said it...well thought it, Gibbs said inside his head.

Abby looked back and forth from Gibbs to Tony and so did the three agents. Tony glared at Gibbs and asked, "Am I under arrest?"

Gibbs thought about it then shook his head no. Tony nodded and left the lab and the building.

God, that man can be frustrating, Tony thought as he walked down the road. As he turned the corner about two blocks away from NCIS he saw a familiar face across the street. He smiled and ran across the road and snuck up behind the man.

"Boo!" Tony shouted as he grabbed the mans shoulder. The man jumped and spun around and almost hit Tony in the face.

"Holy shot Tony, you scared the hell out of me," the man exclaimed.

Tony smiled and said, "Hey Al."

_Back at NCIS _

Ziva and McGee were off following a lead and Kate had to leave early for a dentist appointment. And well Abby wasn't letting Gibbs leave.

"I have a murder investigation to solve and I-"

"Gibbs, can you stop thinking about the case for a moment and think about what you did. You slept with a very valuable man just for information. That is down right low even for you! I look up to you Gibbs and you go and do this. How am I supposed to-"

"I get it Abby, really I do. I feel awful about it. But nothing I can say will change anything. Nothing at all."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did Abby."

"You better have, I mean it Gibbs you better have."

_Tony and Al _

"Life must be treating you good for you to forget about me." Tony said to Al.

"Life's awesome. I managed to get a job. I've been working there for almost a year. That's where I've been this whole time. Trust me Tone, I haven't forgot about you. How could I?"

Tony looked away and shrugged.

"Life must be treating you good too, clean clothes and clean hair. I can smell the soap from here."

"Yeah, but life still sucks."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tony, don't you lie to me," Al said firmly. Tony didn't respond.

"Look at me." Tony did as he was told. Al searched his face and saw nothing but hurt in the green eyes that were staring back at him. Suddenly he saw tears spring to his eyes and that alerted Al that something was seriously wrong. So he grabbed Tonys arm and pulled him to an alley.

"What happened Tony," Al asked in a soft tone.

"Nothing."

"Didn't I say don't lie to me. You're like a son to me and I don't like seeing my son upset. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Gibbs," was all Tony said.

"Who's Gibbs?"

"He's an agent at NCIS."

"What are you doing at NCIS?"

"There was a murder at the junkyard and they found me there."

"What did you-"

"I didn't do anything. They even tested my clothes. But they think that I saw something and they want me to tell them."

"Tell me more about what happened with this Gibbs person, we can talk about the murder later."

"Well like I said they think I saw something and so Gibbs brought me back to his house and...well..."

"Spit it out, what did he do?"

"He slept with me and then wanted to get information out of me after we did it."

Al already knew that Tony liked men but the knowing that one of those men used his 'son' made him furious."

"Why don't we go pay this Agent Gibbs a visit."

"You can't!"

Al studied the younger man closely. "Why not?"

"Because they think you killed the navy man in the junkyard."


	10. Chapter 9

Hey sorry this chapter is suuuuuuuuppppppeeeer short ill make it up to you next chapter.

Al stood frozen staring at Tony. Silence stretched between them. Tony watched Al closely as he absorbed the news and and Al in turn studied Tony. Finally after what seemed like forever Al finally spoke.

"Why the hell would they think that?" His voice was soft but yet full of confusion.

"Agent Gibbs wanted to know how I became homeless and living in the junkyard so on told him and I told him how I saw you before that day. And then he asked if you killed the man," explained Tony.

"Well let's go pay this Agent Gibbs a visit. I have nothing to hide."

Tony looked at the man nervously and asked, "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

Al studied Tony for a moment then realization crossed his face. "You still like him even after what he did to you." Tony looked down and was blushing. Al sighed. Damn, he thought. "You do understand that what he did was wrong right?"

"Yes sir," replied Tony.

Al nodded and said, "Just so long as you know that. I don't want to see you getting hurt tone."

"I know."

"I love you son, and because I love you I won't hurt your friend."

Tony smiled and hugged the man. "Love you too dad."

The moment Al heard the three letter word escape Tonys lips he swelled with pride.


	11. Chapter 10

Gibbs was sitting at his desk and was glaring at his agents. They once again told him nothing new about the case. "So basically what you're telling me is that we're at a dead end?" Gibbs asked. The three agents exchanged looks and then nodded.

"We aren't going to be able to solve this case without help from Tony," Ziva stated. she knew that she entered a dangerous place but she didn't care.

"Gibbs he knows who murdered the Lt. we can't find anything knew. We need Tony to tell us what he saw."

"Then you try to convince him, because I tried and it didn't work."

"Gee, I wonder why?" A voice said and when Gibbs looked he saw Tony and another man standing there looking at him.

"Who's this?" Gibbs asked not liking the close distance between the two men.

Tony tried not to laugh when he replied, "This is Al, Al this is Gibbs and his team."

Gibbs stood and held out a hand to Al who just glared at it. After a moment Gibbs let his hand drop. He looked at Al in his eyes and saw nothing but pure hate and disgust. Gibbs kept his facial features smooth but the truth was he wanted to demand to know what the man's problem was.

"So your Tibbs," Al said slowly.

"Its Gibbs, What can I do for you?"

"Tony said you were looking for me. He also told me everything about you...everything." the way Al said the last word made Gibbs get a bad feeling.

"So I think the question is what can I do for you agent Gibbs?"

"I'm investigating a murder of a Lt. it happened in a junkyard off Millburn road and your name just so happens to have came up. You know anything about it?"

Al shook his head and saod, "when was this?"

"On Monday." Again Al shook his head.

"I wasn't anywhere near that junkyard on Monday. I was across town buying a house."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Yeah the land lady, she gave me my key."

Gibbs nodded to McGee to look it up. Typing filled the air and Al and Gibbs went back to looking at each other. Al felt nothing but hatred for this man who hurt his son. Gibs grabbed a chair from an empty desk and motioned for Al to have a seat. Al shook his heard no.

Clan we talk?" Al asked Gibbs who nodded and motioned for Al to follow him. Al went to go follow go Gibbs but Tony grabbed his arm. "

"You promised," he whispered.

Al laid a reassuring hand on Tonys shoulder and went into the elevator with Gibbs and the moment the elevator started moving Al hit the emergency switch.

Then he turned and faced the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


End file.
